The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to sensors, and more particularly to temperature sensors for magnetostrictive sensors.
Sensors are used in a variety of industries to sense vibration, torque, speed, force, position, temperature, and other parameters. In certain applications, the performance of the sensor may decrease due to electrical and/or magnetic interference, temperature fluctuations, and stress, among others. Unfortunately, separate temperature sensors may cause electrical interference, magnetic interference, or be affected by temperature gradients.